DDPC11
is the 11th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. In this episode a new weapon appears to help the Cures. Summary In school, Rikka saw, Mana telling a student to come with her to play, but then Rikka interfered as she saw talking to the student with a broken arm, and was saying to her not to play because of her injury, however, the student ignored her by coming with Mana. In the field they were playing softball as Mana was shooting. In home then Mana, was getting questioned by Rikka, as she was wanting to help Makoto learn softball, while talking Makoto got surprised by Rikka, then it was time for her to go. Then Makoto was in the car with Dabyi and was telling her about her feelings, to Mana and her friends. Meanwhile, Pell was really angry since he had lost the battle, with the Cures. In school, Mana had made shirts for people to join softball, making some of them shocked since some didn't know how to play. Then they were saying the rules and how to defeat the other team. They had finished practicing and then Mana got separated as she then met Joe with Ai, while walking then Joe showed Mana a new Lovead which had the power to perform a strong attack but then putted to Ai. While Joe was explaining he got interrupted by Pell, as he was about to capture Ai, he attacked then Joe came as he saved their life, however, Pell still captured Ai. It was the match and everyone had come but Mana couldn't ma ke it, since she was busy searching for Ai, but she found her with Pell. Joe was in the hospital and was trying to escape and save Ai. Then Mana got worried and transformed. Cure Heart started attacking, then her friends got the signal and went in the place also. Pell was playing with her by avoiding her kicks, then he pushed her away, making Cure Heart in the ground. Pell than was about to kill Cure Heart by a truck but then Cure Diamond freezed it and saved her, and also by coming with the Cures. Then, Pell wa s angry again and took the truck's driver's heart and used in on himself by making himself into a Jikochū. All of the Cures got shocked by it, and then they started fighting. The Cures tried purifying the Jikochū, however, the Jikochū, avoided. The Cures were in the ground, as then the Jikochū made a stick as he threw it to the Cures. Then Ai saw it and shouted as she then produced four Loveads. The Cures got them as then they produced a new weapon for each of them, called Love Heart Arrow. Each Cure then used it and did new attacks, respectively: Rosetta Reflection, Diamond Shower, Sparkle Sword and Heart Shoot, purifying the Jikochū. Then everything got back to normal, as also Ai. In the match then Mana's team won as everyone got happy, also Makoto was happy because of her friends. Major Events *The Cures receive a new weapon called Love Heart Arrow. *Cure Heart performs Heart Shoot for the first time. *Cure Diamond performs Diamond Shower for the first time. *Cure Rosetta performs Rosetta Reflection for the first time. *Cure Sword performs Sparkle Sword for the first time. *This is the first time that Pell summoned an upgrage Jikochuu. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ira *Marmo *Pell *Ai *Jikochū Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure